


Still want you

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, a bit angst, ran crying bc she doesnt understand her feelings, yukina is just in mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: For now, in the darkness of her room, the emotions would stay there, and Ran , hidden in her castle, would look at Yukina in the distance, hoping for the day that she could then go out without that mask on her face and catch her, as she always has longed for.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Still want you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! nami here  
> i was listening to "The Truth untold" from bts and inspiration came  
> dont need to listen it to understand but maybe you can get a bit more what ran is feeling! 
> 
> sorry, english is not my first lenguage so i hope you can help me if you find mistakes!

There were many things that Ran had never been able to express with words, since she was a child it had been a weakness of her being unable to speak about what she felt.

Her father had taught her a way to express them with flowers, she had learned a lot from that, although at first it was not something that she really passionate about, it was then that she found music, along with her childhood friends she felt capable of many things and had been able to fix many others in her life thanks to music

But there was only one thing that Ran still couldn't understand.

When she met Minato Yukina the first time it was confusing, something that everyone was saying was how her powerful voice trapped you, it was inevitable, it seemed to pierce your skin and transmit a series of indescribable emotions that gave you chills, Ran was out of breath .

Afterwards it was not so pleasant, when the same vocalist of Roselia had admitted that her band could not compete with a band that was not at her level, making it clear then how she saw Afterglow, causing anger in Ran .

Ran thought then that it was hatred, that she felt nothing but a powerful rivalry towards her and her only wish was to take that proud expression off her face, but deep down, deep deep down, Ran knew that was not so true; Yes, it had hurt her feelings and things had not turned out the best way considering Tomoe's reaction against Roselia.

But eventually things were different, the differences between their bands changed and improved, Roselia began to climb higher to the top and suddenly Ran felt small.

It was not then when something inside her realized the truth, it was during one of those meetings where Kasumi called all the vocalists, they were taking a moment of rest so all of the, except Yukina had come out to cool off, Ran had only come out for a bottle of water and when she returned she found Yukina standing in the center of the rehearsal room, with the song's lyrics in hand and humming a tune.

Ran would not know how to explain what she had felt, she had seen many phases of Yukina, from the most powerful to the most intimidating, and right now he could only see the most natural version of her, with her hair in a ponytail and only her shirt of her uniform (because the heat was always unbearable on those dates) and with a hidden smile on her lips. Something in Ran's chest felt warm and light, and suddenly the rest of the world had stopped before the figure in front of her.

" _ Pretty ..." Ran whispered but not low enough for anyone else to hear her. _

_ "Mitake -san?" Yukina asked suddenly when noticing her presence. _

_ "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt" she said hoping that she didn't understand what had suddenly come out of her mouth. _

_ "Fufu ... not at all, would you like to practice with me? I think I have an idea about the melody to be part of and would appreciate an opinion" Ran without saying more approached her to discuss what Yukina suggested. _

From that day on it was clear to Ran, what she felt for Minato Yukina could not be classified as hate but neither as friendship, it was difficult to find an exact word and that began to bother her.

Yukina suddenly felt unreachable, like seeing her through an impossible to touch screen, she was only allowed to look, then everything had become scary, Ran had never felt something like that, it was unpleasant and she wanted to get it out of her chest, but she couldn't, she just couldn't get it out and she was desperate.

Yukina was advancing, the top seemed to be at her disposal and Ran felt that she was only left behind, overwhelmed by her brilliance and passion, inundated with whatever Yukina provoked in her.

Would she consider this admiration? Wasn't it too much to just admire her?

Of course she admired her, a part of her had always did it, but this was something else, the emotions she felt could not be just admiration, the desire to approach her was deeper than just  _ admiration. _

Something inside her wanted to get closer and break that transparent barrier between them, that Yukina could look at her as…. a friend...? Ran wanted to be just friends? Yukina even want it ...?

And this only gave Ran more doubts, the kind that kept her awake at night while her room overwhelmed her with darkness, What did she think about Ran? Would she consider to Ran as her rival? Or even as something more friendly?

Sighing, she turned her head on her pillow to drown in the feel of her bed and the cold sheets, feeling the world suddenly spinning slower than it had lately.

If she could describe Yukina she would describe her as a flower, the most beautiful of all but the most difficult to understand, full of dark but bright colors, impossible to ignore in a garden of other types of flowers ...

Unfair, Ran thought .

Why always long for more what you have less?

“How pathetic I am…” Ran thought .

Time passed and things could not be stopped, it was a fact that she had had a hard time understanding and now, it was inevitable not to be afraid of time.

She didn't know if she would be able to understand what she was feeling someday, even before Yukina left and then Ran was left without her presence, and if she understood... Would she do something?

"Am I so brave to reach her ...?" Ran stretched out her hand to the ceiling as if she wanted to catch something that was inches from her but still impossible to do.

She wanted her close, she wanted to be able to walk beside her and shine with such passion, but… Was she enough?

"I can't even show you this side of me..." she murmured feeling the air leave her.

Someday maybe, she would be able to reach her, someday she could put a name to what she felt and maybe, just maybe Yukina would think the same for her, but right now, at this hour in the darkness of her room, it seemed just like an idea dumb.

She hated herself a little, perhaps, for feeling so much for someone who would never look at her the way she does. It hurt, but how to avoid it ... Yukina was so much.

And how can you want someone who hurts you so much?

How Ran can long for someone who caused her all this, why want so much and receive nothing in return.

"How unfair... and here i am...still wanting you…. ”

For now, in the darkness of her room, the emotions would stay there, and Ran , hidden in her castle, would look at Yukina in the distance, hoping for the day that she could then go out without that mask on her face and catch her, as she always has longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope this wasnt messy or silly for you haha, i did my best!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciate!   
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!


End file.
